


The Most Beautiful Creature

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarry Microfics [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Draco tells his sons about his favourite magical being.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Microfics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: March 2021





	The Most Beautiful Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Magical Creature'.

“That one’s my favourite!”

“No!” Scorpius disagrees, grabbing the book out of his brother’s hands and pointing at another creature – a big grin on his face. “This one!”

“It can’t even fly.” Albus rolls his eyes. “It’s…”

“Dad!” Scorpius calls out, when he notices their father walking past the room. “Dad!”

Draco peeks into the room, a curious look on his face.

“What’s going on here?”

“What’s the best magical creature?” Scorpius asks, elbowing his brother in the arm when he’s about to start arguing with him again.

Draco can’t help but smile – only now noticing the book in their laps.

“The best magical creature, huh?” he asks as he joins them. He takes the book from them and he takes his time flipping through the pages, a serious look on his face. “Well, my favourite is…”

“Can it fly?” Albus interrupts.

“He definitely can,” Draco laughs.

“What does he look like?” Scorpius asks, grabbing the book out of Draco’s hands and checking out the page he was staring at – a little disappointed to find a picture of a Pixie. He scrunches up his nose, ready to argue their father on why a Pixie is most certainly not the best creature out there, when Draco answers his question.

“Oh, I first saw this magical being when I was still a kid, and it was just… it was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. And when it used its magic…,” Draco tells the kids, the boys staring at him with fascinated looks on their faces. “I have never seen anything like it.”

“Show us!” Albus orders him, taking the book from his brother and shoving it into their father’s hands. “What is it?”

“Wait a minute… you’re talking about daddy again, aren’t you?” Scorpius rolls his eyes. “Ugh!”

“Dad!”

Draco can’t help but laugh as he quietly sneaks out of the room, the boys already back to their arguing. But just as he turns the corner, he runs into his husband, who is standing there with a cocked eyebrow.

“I heard that, you know?”

“What? I meant every word of it.” Draco grins, as he pulls him into his arms.

“Sure you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
